Your Own Zack Attack
by Hoshi-Usagi-Silver-Serpentine
Summary: this is a YouZack fic , your new and you befriend your neighbor Zack. But what if someone tries to take you away from Zack. Will the rumors ruin everything? R AND R PLLLLEASE and R and R when my YouFreddy fic comes out in a day or two!


Your Own Zack Attack A You/Zack fanfic disclaimer: in dont own anything except my characters and plot  
  
Chapter 1 NEWSFLASH!: Horace Green Gets A New Student  
  
You are a 16 year old good looking girl ok? So that sets what you look like.YES! YOU ARE GOOD LOOKING!

" Well bye Josh, i'll see you sometime ok?" You said to your current boyfriend,Josh.

" Ok well love ya babe" Josh says while he hugs you and you get into the car. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You arrive at your new home in a quiet but rich neighborhood. You grab your guitar out of the trunk and follow the movers into the large house. You go up to the large oak stairs and turn right. You find a large corner room that you brand as your own. It was very roomy so you could put your couch in there. You tell the movers which room was yours and you go down to the basement and decided to turn that into your hang out where you would set up your amps and drums and guitars. You walk outside and stand in your lawn. You see a really hot guy standing on his house porch. He lives right next to you and you suddenly feel like it was not such a bad idea to move. You walk over to the low fence,

"Hi " you say and he comes over

"Hey" he says

" Im (Your name) you?" you ask

" Im Zack , Zack Mooneyham

you study his nice features.

Kissable lips, VERY kissable.

His deep brown eyes.

His long dark brown hair.

He was VERY good looking.

" So what school are you going to go to?" he asks.

"oh Horace Green, yeah I heard they expanded it to make it through 12th grade."

" Yeah I go there ."

" Oh really? Thats cool, at least I already know somebody."

"yeah well everyone is pretty nice there. We're in a band together. Ever heard of School Of Rock?"

"I hear they're pretty rockin."

" Really? Thats cool, Im the lead guitarist."

"You play guitar? I do too"

" Yep, how long you been playing?"

"Oh you know for years. I was in a band back where i used to live but I had to leave the band because I was moving here"

"ZAAACK! DINNERS READY!" a voice comes from his house.

"Well I gotta go eat , I guess ill see you tommorrow. Do you walk?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, maybe we can walk together or something"

"Id like that." you say smiling. He returns the smile then walks off. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning you put on the plaid skirt, and hike it up a bit, but not too short, because those skirts are long, so you put it mid thigh. You pull on a form fitting white polo (womens) shirt and throw on the also form fitting gray school jacket. You stretch the navy knee socks to your knee and slip on chunky high heel black ankle boots (sorta like Doc Martens but not) . You grab a piece of toast and down a glass of orange juice and head out the door. You see Zack coming out of his house too and meet him on the sidewalk.

"hey there" he says to you

" hey Zack, what be bopping wit you?" ( AN sry i had to put that because WELL I WANTED TO!)

" ha ha nice way of asking whats up." he smiles and laughs

"Heh LOL, well how far is it to Horace Green, because im not much in the mood for a whole lot of walking."

" well its not far from our houses"

" Good, so i can sleep a little later" she laughs.

"So who's your faveorite band?"

"The Who ,u?"

"Led Zepplin"

" OMG! Ya they rock!"

"Cool, we like the same music. That awesome"

"Yeah I know. That reminds me I need to take a visit to Virgin Records."

"Me too, we should go together"

" Of course, you seem to have gret taste in music" By then they had arrived at the school Zack led you to homeroom.You were greeted by friendly people except one person.

A girl sitting in the back with black hair and red lips. She looked mad at you and you didnt know why. You sit in a empty desk next to this blonde spiky haired guy, who was cute, but not as cute as Zack. You introduced yourself and the day went by pretty fast. You gave out your AIM screen name and went home and logged on. Someone IMed right away  
  
MyFaveoriteSeasonIsMyname Look stay away from Zack ok? he is myne

UHaveNoIdea who r u anywayz?

MyFaveoriteSeasonIsMyName i dont have to tell you

UHaveNoIdea and who says i like Zack anywayz?

you did a lil bit but you werent about to tell anybody. I mean it was just a sliver of like

MyFaveoriteSeasonIsMyname I see the way he looks at you. just stay away, because if you dont, u'll regret moving here

then they logged off. well that was weird.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Someone didnt like you. So you stayed away from all the suspicous people and stayed close to Zack, and Freddy the blonde spiky haired boy who you had gotten to know.You also made friends with Katie and Marta and Alicia, and sorta made friends with Eleni but she was all preppy and scary. Mary Sue like.  
  
And how could Zack already like you? I mean you havent known each other 24 hours yet. Hey it was a possiblity , you were a likeable girl.  
  
its not like your arrival was a news story . . .


End file.
